omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/All planeswalker abilities
|-|Planeswalker= |-|Wizards of the Coast= Character Sypnosis The planeswalker is one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. It resembles the player Character Statistics Tier: '''At least '''2-A. High 2-A '''via summons | '''1-C Name: The Planeswalker Verse: Magic: the gathering Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Planeswalker, The Player, Oldwalker, Avatar Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Planeswalking (Teleportation/Dimensional travel), Master over the 5 colors of mana along with colorless mana, Curse Manipulation (Can curse people), Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Life Detection, Power Reading, and Clairvoyance (Has the sixth sense), Flight (Can enchant flight), Reality Warping (A spell that scrambles reality), Spatial and Size Manipulation (Can shrink people), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Creation (Can cast spells and summoncreatures), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Breath Weapon, Transmutation, Petrification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/Control, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Ilusion Creation, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Via removal spells, such as this one), Life Manipulation (Can make players gain, lose, and swap life), Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Corruption, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, All Oldwalkers have Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, 8 and 9) and Non-Corporeal (All planeswalkers forms are a manifestation as their will), One Hit Kill (Deathtouch), Existence Erasure (Can use spells that completely erase the target's body and soul. Exile effects are a level beyond this as powerful resurrection spells that can resurrect those completely erased can't resurrect the Exiled), Resurrection and Self-Resurrection, Necromancy, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Cards with First Strike will always hit first), Possession, Healing, Causality Manipulation (Can react and use instants and counterspells to negate instantaneous effects like Time Warping and cast teleportation to react to. First Strike allows the user to attack before the enemy), Duplication, Power Bestowal, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, BFR, Sealing, Void Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Can nullify Regeneration, Magic, Resurrection, Damage, Invulnerability, and Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Elemental Manipulation (All types; Has mastery of all 5 colors of mana), Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation (Via shapeshifting), Dimensional Storage (All planeswalkers have "hands" where they store their spells), Invulnerability, Invisibility, Astral Projection, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Again, has a hand), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rage Power, Homing Attack, Metal Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can "tap" enemies, preventing them from attacking, defending, and using certain abilities), Intangibility, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Animal Manipulation (Can create animals such as cats), Biological Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Absorption, Transformation (Via Shapeshifting), Statistics Reduction, Technological Manipulation, Hacking, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Psychometry, Data Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Creation (Can summon artifacts), Aura, Pain Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Gravity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can travel through the Blind Eternities that can annihilate living beings with a single touch), Causality Manipulation (Spells with the Split Second effect cannot be reacted to and prevents the opponent from doing anything until it resolves), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Plot Manipulation (WotC can create and alter the storyline of Magic: the Gathering) '''Destructive Capability: '''At least '''Multiversal+ level '(A weakened, amnesiac Planeswalker ends up defeating a serious Nicol Bolas. In the Magic Duels series, the Planeswalker goes around defeating all the gods and planeswalkers in the story). 'High Multiversal+ '''with summons (Can summon creatures such as The Ur-Dragon and the Eldrazi) | '''Quantaverse level '(Views the verse as nothing but mere fiction) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be no slower than Nicol Bolas) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multiversal+. High Multiversal+ '''with summoning | '''Quantaverse level Durability: 'At least '''Multiversal+ '| '''Quantaverse level Range: High Multiversal+ | Quantaverse Intelligence: '''Very High '''Stamina: Limitless Weaknesses: None Notable Category:Blog posts